


There But For Fortune

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil on sheet music</p>
            </blockquote>





	There But For Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> I found this older piece, that many of you have probably already seen in it's looser form, while going through my art this afternoon getting packages ready to ship and I couldn't help but rework it a bit. Fix the wonky noses, add in more wrinkles, fully shade it and just complete it.
> 
>  
> 
> If there was an image that I feel would be a suitable "epilogue" to my comic 'verse, this one would do.


End file.
